mycandylovecandiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Zariah Dreamer
About Zariah 'was a student who attended Sweet Amoris starting from December 2012 until April 2018. At the time she lived with her parents and brother in an apartment across from the local park. Previous to her transfer, she attended Clair de Lune with Kentin. She is not involved in the events of University Life due to not pursuing higher education, therefore the sequel game is not considered canon for her. At this point in time she lives with Lysander and their son Mark on the Ainsworth family farm. Appearance Zariah is Caucasian Cisgirl that stands at the below average height of 5'2", up to 5'6" depending on the height of her heels. Her hair color is generally perceived as black tinted indigo. Her appearance changes over the course of her time at Sweet Amoris. In earlier episodes she had long, waist length hair. This changed when she cut most of it off at the end of episode 16. It stayed the length of a short bob cut until episode 32, where it was long enough to reach her shoulders. In her post-HSL appearance, she stays with shoulder-length hair. The teardrop was also something temporary, as she drew it on her cheek every day from episode 16 up until episode 28. From episode 30-32, she drew a black heart. Zariah's clothing style varies, but usually wears goth, punk, or chic. Black is her favorite color to wear, but her mood dictates what color she will wear that day. She has favorite accessories that she will wear with many outfits, namely the different colored star hair-clips, black leather gloves, and brown pantyhose. History Pre-Sweet Amoris Before transferring to Sweet Amoris, Zariah had difficulties with her peers at her old school, Clair de Lune. Due to being on the shy side, she was treated rather badly, much like Kentin, who was one of the only people there who stuck with her. When her classmates started teasing them about being together, Zariah blatantly denied it. This garnered the pity of Lucy, who convinced her that she needed to find a boyfriend to make the rumors stop. For a while, Lucy tried to set her up on dates with different guys, but none of them ever clicked with her. Eventually she met Brett, who she witnessed helping Kentin during an altercation with a guy from the football team. Afterwards, she realized she began to feel attracted towards his looks. Sharing her thoughts with Lucy, it was revealed that he recently became single and Lucy would be able to get them together if Zariah wanted. She agreed. All it took was one date and they were happily together... at least, that was the belief Zariah had. While she never knew that Brett truly liked her, she learned the hard way that she was being used to make his ex-girlfriend jealous. Debbie went out of her way to make Zariah's life miserable for weeks until she had to be taken out of school, when she was nearly assaulted in the hallway. Her parents made the decision to transfer her away for the sake of her safety, but was unable to move from town until they could find place to live. Zariah was sent to stay with her aunt for the time being and enrolled into Sweet Amoris. The Beginning (1) With the first day of school at hand, Zariah resolved to put up a strong front in her new school, introducing herself as the energetic and outgoing Z to her new classmates. However, this didn't go over well with all. While students like Nathaniel and Iris were impressed to have a nice, new student around, Castiel felt less inclined to want to get involved with her. Zariah made it a point to befriend Castiel, believing they had enough interests in common. It also became apparent that her and Amber (with her posse) would not get along at all. She would not let that get her down, though. Kentin following her over was a complete surprise. After classes were over, she pulled him aside to explain everything that happened and made him promise not to tell anyone else about it. He agreed to, and in turn shared that he had been sad that she left Clair de Lune so quickly, but now understood much more clearly with bullying being a problem they both had. They hung out after school on two occasions to discuss the events. When he left for military school, they promised they would keep in touch through online messaging. Kentin never kept his end of the deal, however, and Zariah was left to wonder how he was doing until he showed up again much later on. When it came time to deciding clubs, Zariah picked gardening. She had a general apprehension to sports and would rather spend her time outdoors, even if it's not for any reason other than sitting idly under the trees. That's when she first met Jade, who helped her learn more about gardening (she was clueless). Through their short term friendship, she felt safer to open herself up again. She was also mildly infatuated with him, and was crushed when he stopped mentoring the club. To get her mind off of everything, she refocused on trying to work on her friendships, namely with Nathaniel and Castiel, as she believed to have started off on the wrong foot with them. While she tried getting closer with Castiel, he was only slightly receptive. ''No matter how hard you try, you're not replacing my best friend for number 1, he said. While she realized he was only joking with her, she couldn't help but wonder who else he might have been friends with. She never saw him in class enough to know who else he interacted with besides Nathaniel, and they weren't on good terms. Later that day, she helped Nathaniel with miscellaneous chores that needed to be done around the school to make up for the fact that she refused to help him with Castiel's slip. It ended up taking her until late in the after hours for her to finish, and by that point he had already left. As she was getting her things from her locker before leaving for the night, she noticed faint noises coming from the basement. When she went to investigate, she found Castiel with Lysander. Tearing the Veil (16) The Second Disaster (29) The End (40) Afterlife (Post) Relationships Family '''Matt As her younger brother, Zariah feels some responsibility to watch over him when he arrives at Sweet Amoris a year later. They don't really get along, but she appreciates him as a person nonetheless. She pities the fact that he's in love with Melody. Christine To Zariah's belief, her cousin Christine is one of her best friends. They used to be together often outside of school when Zariah was living with her and her mother. Christine is a year younger than Zariah, so they did not go to Sweet Amoris together until later on. Crushes Lysander At the beginning, they started out as complete strangers who didn't know what to make of each other. Zariah falsely confessed to having feelings for him early on (to her friends), but then developed into a true affection later on in the school year. She cares very deeply for Lysander, probably more than herself. Castiel Castiel is Zariah's first crush from Sweet Amoris. She felt attached to him at first, but realized soon enough that they weren't meant to be. Luckily, she had no time to make things awkward between them, so she let the feelings fade off. They are only friends who occasionally joke around with each other. Jade Zariah only knew him in the short time he was a part of the gardening club. She loved learning about plants from him and helping around the garden. Sometimes she wonders if something more could have developed had he never left the school. Dake He struck her by surprise. She knew what kind of guy he was, and yet she felt comfortable around him. They are only distant friends. In a bad ending AU, they are together romantically. Friends Rosalya When they met, they became fast friends. Though Zariah isn't the most skilled with clothing, she has some similar tastes as Rosa, making them perfect fashion pals. There is no girl at the school that Zariah trusts more than her. Lucy Although it's a distant relationship now, Zariah always appreciated Lucy's friendship when they both went to Clair de Lune. She doesn't think they could ever be close friends, however. Kentin After learning he transferred to follow her, Zariah was nervous to be around him for fear that he might expose her recent past. He never does, and for that she is grateful. Enemies Nathaniel Zariah doesn't actually hate him. She loves to tease him knowing full well that he can't always take a joke. Brett They dated each other for the wrong reason, and ended with more than terrible results. Zariah hopes to never see his face again. Debbie She forced Zariah into believing that she deserved to get hurt for going out with Brett. Because of this she has issues with mental health and self-image. Zariah hopes to never come across her again. Amber She finds Amber annoying, and because of their differences, they never get along. Deborah Zariah wanted to please Deborah as to not have a repeat of what happened at her old school. That did not work. Luckily she had moral support this time around, so she was able to face Deborah and chase away her fears in the end, however it did not leave her unscathed. Gallery Artwork (Mine and Official) Zswag.png Ztophat.png Zmatt.png Hanukkahzmatt.png Lysz.png Sadz.png Crayonz.png Cmaszlys.png Z.png zmarina.png meep.png fantazydreamer.20130701-050433.png ofjgodifjg.png ksdhjgkjshdkj.png dreaminofu.png zprom.png ihjdfkhjdfij.png ljldijfglkdj.png Whlasr.png Zariahbeach.png Fanart and Edits Zversion1.png Zversion2.png Screenie.png Chibiz.png Hopez.png Pixelzlys.png Flashlight.png zandlyschibi.png Untitled3.png possiblez.png amini1.png tumblr_nqgxvaHFZB1utvs94o1_540.png tumblr_o2n8t5K5TA1rzm5q8o1_1280.jpg tumblr_noxqbu4nBq1rav6izo1_500.gif Z17250.png|link=https://picrew.me/image_maker/17250 Trivia * She originally wore glasses and cat ears. * Her name is modeled after fantazydreamer, username on My Candy Lovehttp://mycandylove.com/profil/fantazydreamer. * She is Jewish by faith (through her father's side) but does not go to synagogue or celebrate all Jewish holidays. References __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Candies Category:Candies Q-Z Category:Lysander